


every morning with you (is a surprise)

by electrostatics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami puts his hand on one side of Kuroko’s face. He doesn’t move a muscle; his breathing doesn’t even change. Kagami knows he shouldn’t try, but he can’t help it. Whenever Kuroko is this close to him, he has the irresistible urge just to touch Kuroko. For all that light-and-shadow crap that Kuroko is always talking about, Kagami feels as though he’s the shadow, looming and big, nearly engulfing the small, bright light that is Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every morning with you (is a surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> For the knb-kink meme, which was simply, "Kuroko/Kagami, morning sex. Like the title says! Morning sex, it can be cute and fluffy or hot!"
> 
> Thanks for the fun prompt, anon! ;u;

Kagami wakes up when his phone starts humming and vibrating, rolling around on his bedside drawer.

He reaches over and slaps it without opening his eyes. When it doesn’t stop, he picks it up with one hand and removes the battery.

That’s better.

Kagami is determined to fall back asleep. He rolls over onto his side, already drifting away, when his leg hits a barrier in front of him.

 _Oh._ Oh right.

Kuroko spent the night.

Kagami finally opens his eyes blearily. His eyes are always shit in the morning; everything comes into focus so slowly. Kuroko is no exception; first all Kagami sees is that mop of blue hair, messy and disheveled despite Kuroko being in the same position he was when he fell asleep that night: on his back, the blankets tucked under his arms. The blanket has moved--Kagami rolls around in his sleep a lot--but otherwise, Kuroko looks much the same, physics-defying hair aside.

Kagami puts his hand on one side of Kuroko’s face. He doesn’t move a muscle; his breathing doesn’t even change. Kagami knows he shouldn’t try, but he can’t help it. Whenever Kuroko is this close to him, he has the irresistible urge just to touch Kuroko. For all that light-and-shadow crap that Kuroko is always talking about, Kagami feels as though he’s the shadow, looming and big, nearly engulfing the small, bright light that is Kuroko. 

Kagami slips a hand under the sheets and lays his hand on Kuroko’s chest. They talked about this once, when Kuroko woke up one morning to Kagami hovering over him. Is it okay to touch each other when one person is sleeping? In the end, they decided yes, but only in the morning. 

It’s one of the things Kagami likes so much about Kuroko, his absolute trust in Kagami. “Kuroko,” Kagami says, pressing his mouth to Kuroko’s ear, “wake up.” He caresses Kuroko’s bare stomach, and then he toys with the drawstring on his boxers. “Kuroko ...”

Kuroko doesn't wake up. Of course not. Well, Kagami would just have to wake him up himself. He throws the bedsheets off and grins. 

Even though Riko is always saying that Kuroko is skinny and weak generally, Kagami knows it’s not because Kuroko isn’t muscular. Well, he isn’t--not like Kagami, or Aomine, or Kiyoshi--but he’s lean. All the muscle in Kuroko’s body--well, Kagami can think of more than one occasion, on and off the court, where Kuroko has made good use of the muscles in body.

Kagami’s glad his job is already half-done: Kuroko already has a case of morning wood. Kagami moves down the bed to the space inbetween Kuroko’s legs, his feet awkwardly hanging off the end, and tugs Kuroko’s boxers off. 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko mumbles in his sleep. Kagami thinks he’s woken up, but then he says, “Kagami-kun ... vanilla ... I wanted vanilla ...” 

Kagami muffles a laugh in the bed sheets. He kisses Kuroko’s inner thighs, and then, deciding to skip any more formalities, wraps his lips around Kuroko’s cock.

Kuroko moans sleepily, but his hand moves to Kagami’s head. “G’morning, Kagami-kun,” he mumbles. Kagami looks up, his mouth full of Kuroko, and Kuroko looks back at him, his face red. “Is this how they wake up people in the States?”

Kagami sucks gently on the head of Kuroko’s cock, and Kuroko thrusts his hips up toward Kagami’s mouth. It hurts a little, so Kagami starts licking and kissing his way down his erection instead. “No,” he says against Kuroko’s thigh, “this is just how I greet you.”

“Kagami-kun can say embarrassing things even in the morning, huh?” Kuroko strokes Kagami’s head. “Please, give me a blowjob.”

Oh god. Kagami presses his face into Kuroko’s thigh. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“Huh?”

Oh, was that in English? “Nothing,” Kagami says, pinning Kuroko’s thighs to the bed. Kuroko’s cock is thick and warm in Kagami’s mouth, and when Kagami starts bobbing his head up and down, his eyes closed, he can feel and hear Kuroko squirming and gasping. It makes Kagami’s own cock twitch and harden, but all he can do is grind his hips into the bed sheets helplessly. 

“Kagami-kun is so good at this,” Kuroko says. He strokes Kagami’s hair, squeezes it tight when Kagami’s tongue strokes just the right place, and touches the back of his neck when Kagami slows down. “Kagami-kun’s mouth is always so hot...” 

Kagami opens his eyes and almost comes. Kuroko is staring at him, his blue eyes dark with lust and intent. It’s amazing, really, the range of Kuroko’s expressions--especially when they’re alone. 

“Don’t stop, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says. He gently pushes down on Kagami’s head. Demanding as always. 

“Wait,” Kagami says. “I want to--be--” He blushes.

“If Kagami-kun wants to fuck, he can just say so.” Kuroko smiles and pets Kagami’s hair. Kagami’s not sure if he’s making fun of him or trying to comfort him, but either way--he’s a little pissed off. Kuroko always know what Kagami wants. How does he do that? “Don’t sulk.” Kuroko spreads his legs out on the bed. “I want you too.”

“Don’t ... say embarrassing things like that.” Kagami’s face feels red. He reaches over to the bedside drawer to find the lube, but after a moment of rifling he comes up with nothing. “Where did it go?”

“It’s probably on the ground somewhere.” Kuroko leans over and looks through the pile of clothes on the ground. Normally, Kagami keeps everything organized, but when Kuroko is around ... His room becomes a disaster zone, jerseys and shorts and pants dropped to the ground after practice or dates or while frantically undressing each other so they can fuck.

Kagami manages to find a tube of lube underneath his boxers. “It’s almost empty,” he says. 

“That’s because we’ve been busy.” Kuroko reaches forward and pulls Kagami’s chin toward him. “Stop paying attention to the little things and fuck me, Kagami-kun.”

Any thoughts of how empty the lube bottle are banished by the ‘come hither’ look on Kuroko’s face. Kagami can’t open the lube bottle fast enough, spreading more than enough on his fingers. 

Spreading Kuroko open for him doesn’t take too long; Kuroko trusts him, his body never resisting enough once. And besides, they fucked the night before--it hasn’t been that long inbetween. But Kuroko still gasps and moans. It never gets old to him. Every time they have sex, it’s like the first time, with Kuroko wide-eyed and hard, his cock twitching.

“Kagami-kun ...” Kuroko smiles at him and Kagami swallows and licks his lips.

This never gets old for him, either. Three months later and Kagami still can’t believe Kuroko asked him out one rainy afternoon, while they were at the grocery market looking for bottles of Pocari in bulk. ‘Kagami-kun, I think this counts as a date, don’t you?’ And Kagami had stared blankly at him, the realization unfurling in his brain, until he had said, ‘Yeah.’

Kagami wraps his hand around his cock, his breath hitching as he spreads the lube across the sensitized skin. He lifts Kuroko’s legs and folds Kuroko over by the waist, until he can kiss Kuroko’s nose. “You okay?”

“My quadriceps are going to get such a workout,” Kuroko says. “Riko-san will be pleased.”

Kagami blushes. “Don’t talk about stuff like that right now.” He kisses Kuroko gently and moves forward, gently, until he’s inside Kuroko all the way to the hilt. “Fuck ... How are you so tight?”

“Momoi-san taught me how to do Kegel exercises,” Kuroko says.

Kagami nearly slips out of Kuroko mid-thrust. “Kuroko, I--” Really, it’s not sexy to think about Kuroko doing-- _Kegel exercises._ But then, Kuroko actually went through all that trouble, to actually think about it--Kagami can’t help but thrust hard into Kuroko, feeling Kuroko tighten even more around him. 

Kuroko reaches up and pulls Kagami’s face down. “I like you,” he says, kissing him gently while Kagami fucks him. “I like you,” he says, with a moan this time, his lips against Kagami’s cheek. “I like you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whimpers, his mouth pressed to Kagami’s ear, his fingers digging into his back.

Kagami kisses Kuroko’s neck, holds his hips and runs a hand up Kuroko’s side, the other arm braced against the bed. “I like you too,” Kagami says, smiling against Kuroko’s shoulder. “A lot.”

“Kagami-kun is so good with words,” Kuroko gasps. He’s moving his hips in time with Kagami’s, and Kagami licks his lips and sucks at Kuroko’s shoulder and reaches between them with one hand to stroke Kuroko’s cock.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko’s whole body sticks and clings to Kagami’s, his mouth pressed wetly against Kagami’s ear. “Kagami-kun, that’s good, very good.”

Kagami doesn’t know how Kuroko can say such embarrassing things while he’s being fucked. Whenever Kuroko fucks him, Kagami is reduced to a boneless mass, groaning into Kuroko’s ear. But Kuroko--he’s always kept his calm, no matter what.

But it doesn’t mean that Kuroko’s face is the same. And just that thought, of Kuroko’s face, his wet lips parted, a red flush spreading across his cheeks, is far more than Kagami can bear. He loses his rhythm, just a moment, as he struggles not to come first, but when Kuroko whispers directly into his ear, “Kagami-kun, please come inside me,” it’s over for him. Kagami freezes, flattening Kuroko against the sheets, his eyes screwed shut as he comes.

Kagami pulls his cock out of Kuroko slowly, his face hot with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. “Sorry,” he says. “I ... didn’t mean to come first.”

“It’s okay, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says. He reaches down and Kagami feels Kuroko’s small hand on his. “Please touch me until I come to make up for it.”

Kagami kisses him gently, tasting the sweat on Kuroko’s lips, as he jerks Kuroko off. It’s another weird thing about Kuroko: he always keep his eyes open when he’s kissing Kagami, and his gaze is always focused directly on Kagami, and only Kagami. 

Kagami stares back at him, watching his face, and as Kagami strokes him faster and harder, until Kuroko’s lips part and his eyes slip shut. “Ka--kagami-kun,” he sighs, and his legs wrap tightly around Kagami’s waist, pulling him close. “Kagami-kun ... it feels so good.”

Kuroko comes all over his stomach and Kagami’s hand. 

“Oh,” Kagami says, startled. “I didn’t realize--” He stops and stares at Kuroko’s face. “You should--warn me.”

“It’s much better when I take you by surprise.” The corner of Kuroko’s lip flips upward, and Kagami’s not sure whether he wants to beat Kuroko up or kiss him.

“I like you,” Kuroko says. “So please ...” Kuroko leans up and kisses him gently, with feeling. “... make me breakfast, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami plants his body into the space next to Kuroko and groans. “I hate you,” he says begrudgingly, but he kisses Kuroko’s shoulder anyway, and starts mentally cataloging all the ingredients he’ll need for omurice.


End file.
